Looney Tunes: Back in Action Rewrite
by ToonFanJoey
Summary: A fanfiction remake of Looney Tunes: Back in Action. After losing his job for refusing to do any more shorts, Sylvester is recruited by a secret agency to help save the world, with Pepe and Penelope tagging along. Note: The plot is still in development Hades.


**Disclaimer:** For the first project of the new year and decade, I will at least be started one of my high-aspirated projects, and that's a rewrite of **_Looney Tunes: Back in Action_**, if it were done as an LT character was the main focus and not sidekick to token live-action characters. You see, back when I was a kid, I regret not seeing the movie in theaters at the time, but as I got older, I realize I'm glad that I didn't, because I wasn't fond of the fact that Bugs and Daffy were sidekicks while two token live-action human characters were the main focus. I also wasn't fond of how almost every Looney Tunes character was trying to stop the heroes after they worked together to save themselves from being slaves on Moron Mountain in **_Space_ _Jam_****.**

So, I am doing a fanfiction that's a remake of the film, with a cartoon character in the main focus role. However, it is not Bugs or Daffy. It is a character who never gets his chance in the spotlight. The hero in this version is Sylvester, the character who gets the most in-canon hate, because he's always portrayed as the villain, a scapegoat, villain's henchman, or butt-monkey. Of course, there have been examples in the franchise that implies that he's not 100% pure evil regardless of the Tweety shorts. This version of the 2003 film will show us a story Warner Bros. refuses to do, a story of how misunderstood Sylvester is, and it will be using the 'characters have lives outside their shorts' gimmick used from _**Who Framed Roger Rabbit?**_ and some Looney Tunes media.

In this version, Sylvester will be trying to prove to the world that he's not pure evil just because of the Tweety shorts, and does it by becoming a secret agent. This is like the LT equivalent to _**Wreck-It Ralph**_ with the spy genre.

Some things to note:  
* There might be some moments where Sylvester is down (like a character in a Pixar movie is down), which is not common in a LT project, but I hope everyone will tolerate it.  
* Like the actual version of _**Looney Tunes: Back In Action**_, this takes place in the 2000's, and has a live-action/animated setting with the Tunes as actors filming their cartoons in WB Studios, but they wouldn't live in the real world.  
* There will appear to be many spelling errors in Tweety's lines, but the fact is Tweety has a speech impediment, not pronouncing the letters 'L' and 'R' correctly.  
* Penelope Pussycat will have a speaking role in this, so if you're not fond of it, don't read it.  
* This is supposed to be a story where not all characters are 100% as they are in the shorts, meaning that some characters are explored more.

By the way, I do not own the characters in this, except a couple made up for this. Enjoy.

* * *

Prologue: Sylvester Gets Demoted

"**ToonFanJoe Productions Presents**"

**"A much different version of..."  
**

"**Looney Tunes: Back in Action**"

This film begins in a computer-animated city, and in one house in particular, a computer-animated version of old cartoon character Granny is asleep, rocking in her chair, while a small yellow canary named Tweety (in CG form) swung in his little perch in his cage, singing a little song, "I Tawt I Taw A Puddy Tat".

Meanwhile, a black and white tuxedo cat named Sylvester was trying to break in the house to eat the bird, and once he got in, he began to lose balance. He then fell but grabbed onto the window sill but Tweety slammed the window on his paws, with the cat yelling in pain, "Yow!" Regardless, Tweety fluttered about with a careless smile on his face.

The cat then opened the window and got back inside, raising a bat, ready to strike, but Tweety turned Sylvester's head to the viewers, forcing him to give a pleasant smile as he sang along as well, but then his attitude completely changed as he stopped singing, dropped the bat and exclaimed, "Okay! I can't do this!"

A voice was heard shouting "Cut!"

Then the whole thing's revealed to be something filmed in a live-action studio with Sylvester, Tweety and Granny somehow existing by themselves, despite being animated characters. You see, cartoon characters are actually actors who have their stuff filmed in the real world. The director approached the cat with an annoyed sigh, "Look, Sylvester, if this is about you guys being in CG form, we already told you the company says that the public prefer computers now because they save more paper and trees."

Sylvester responded, with less of a lisp, "It's not that! I don't care if we're in CG form, I could even stand being animated by Aardman. I just can't do this whole short."

Tweety then said, "Well it can't be because you've suddenwy fowgotten youw wines. We've wecowded this song back in the 50's, and have been wistening to it evewy day fow months to get us weady fow the showt. Aftew all, it wepwesents us vewy much. It's how people see us."

"Well, that's just it. I've been doing some thinking, and to be honest...I'm sick of being seen that way. I...well, I don't want to do the short."

Then pretty much everyone else on the set gasped in shock, with the cat sighing. He had a feeling this was coming.

* * *

We cut to Sylvester and Tweety at a table with the Warner Bros. executives, and the head honcho duo themselves, the Warner Bros. who the studio's named after. The first brother started, "So, Sylvester, we understand that you refuse to do the latest short you and Tweety have been assigned by us to do so."

The second brother added, "The one featuring your old song. If it's about being computer-animated, it saves paper-"

Sylvester interrupted, "With all due respect, Brothers Warner, it has nothing to do with computer animation. I don't want to do this short because it's the same old tiresome material of that bird being the hero while I'm the villain. The MAIN insult is that I have to once more sing the line I regret singing in the 50's." He sarcastically recited the line, "I am a great, big, bad cat with only one aim to eat the bird and literally have nothing else to do for an entire century."

Tweety stated, "But puddy tat, that's how you wewe designed when we wewe fiwst dwan."

A woman then spoke up, "Yes, and we gotta keep the fans happy. As companies continuing classic cartoons for new generations, it's our obligations to keep those who remember us, satisfied."

The tuxedo cat got up and walked across the table, sarcastically saying, "Ah, yes, the old school fans, we have to keep them from going bat-feces by keeping in tradition, because even a microscopic change would lead to a riot. And just who may I ask are you?"

The woman touched the cat's paw, and said, "Janice Dwarfman, Vice President of Comedy and other film genres." Once she let go, Sylvester saw his paw turned frozen somehow. Apparently, this woman was cold.

Janice explained to the cat, "I have helped this company produce successful and moderately successful films, such as _Lethal Weapon Babies_." She pointed to a _Lethal Weapon_ film poster nearby, except the film's actors are replaced with babies looking stern.

One of the Warner brothers remarked with a chuckle, "Finally, a _Lethal Weapon_ I can take my grandchildren to see."

The cat said dryly, "Maybe your grandchildren won't get nightmares, but I doubt that would be successful to hardcore L.W. fans. Look, what does this have to do with me?"

Janet told him, "You tell us. You're the one who wants out of the picture."

"It's just...I've been re-watching the old LT media over and over, and have began noticing the pattern I've portrayed over the years, and I hear the public's feedback, and none of it is friendly, to say the least. However, there's also been media implying that I, and other cats, are not 100% evil compared to the shorts of birds and mice being the heroes. There's been less examples of us as good guys and more examples of us as adversaries. Therefore...well, after 70 years of being public enemy #1 and stooge to the yellow one people look to as Jesus, I want nothing more of it. The same goes with Hubie, Bertie, and the large pouched mouse."

The executive sighed as she shook her head, before saying to the Warner Brothers and other executives, "Gentlemen, check your phones." The brothers took out their old-fashioned telephones, before the secretaries gave them their cellphones. It's taking a while for them to get used to newfangled technology. Everyone else checked their cellphones properly, before Janice showed a chart on hers to Sylvester, which represented Tweety's fan base.

She told him, "According to our latest research, just like Bugs Bunny, Tweety is a core asset, that appeals to male and female, young and old throughout the universe, and to a lesser extent, has sold more merchandise. Meanwhile, your fan base is limited to antisocial cat owners and very little merchandise with your likeness has made a cent."\

Sylvester protested, "Because you people keep making cats like me the heartless/cowardly villain-types! Not just me, I'm talking about others, like Claude and Tom, whom you bought last decade! I'm sure that if you gave us more heroic or sympathetic character examples, they'd like us more."

"Sylvester, my job is to keep this company afloat and not have its reputation ruined by radical changes. Need I remind you how _Space Jam_ did?"

"Oh, so you're blaming that on a cat being a team player with a rabbit, duck, pig and everybody else, just because he doesn't usually interact with them?"

Janice, the Warner Brothers and the executives all said in unison, "Yes!"

"And market-focus and bad script-writing has nothing to do with it?"

"Precisely."

Janice then boasted, "Which is lucky for them that I came and helped bring the _Looney Tunes_ formula back, and helped them give the _Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries _and _Tweety's High-Flying Adventure_ to please the old school fans, the fans whose feedback keep the franchise alive most."

The cat then frowned, "So you're the reason I wasn't allowed to talk to people or do actual detective work in those to upgrade my status from 'that one cat who does nothing but tries to eat birds and mice but gets beaten up by people and dogs'?"

"Well, that's one negative way of looking at it."

"'Negative'?! My son and wife hardly talk to me anymore because I don't succeed like Bugs or yellow-head here."

Tweety rolled his eyes, remarking, "If onwy he could come up with mow cwevew insults."

"You spoil that little sadist rotten! Making him the role model for kids, giving him a show with Bugs recycling old shorts, giving him toys, stamps, golf balls, ice cream bars, commemorative plates, books on tapes, a Ritz-style dressing room, a limo ride every day, free passes to theme parks, THE WHOLE STINKIN' ENCHILADA! But do you give me any of that?"

The canary, sitting back all aloof, just filed his nails and said, "Can I hewlp that people find me so entewtaining so much?"

Sylvester, ignoring the bird, continued, "Look, maybe old-school fans choose to stick with routine, but I've heard some avid fiction-watchers or moviegoers find a little change refreshing now and then. If you just gave us cats a chance, we could prove to you that we can be indeed compassionate individuals, and old school fans would maybe learn to accept us. What do you say?"

Alas, there was no answer from anyone. It seemed like no one was willing to give him a chance. The cat then frowned, "So, it's come to this, is it? Well, it looks like Brothers Warner will have to choose between a misunderstood matinee figure or this smug, sadistic marketing _fille de joie_ with the speech impenitent."

Tweety only put on yet another faux innocent act, holding a lollipop behind his back and wearing a sailor's hat, saying innocently, "Who, widdle old me?" Most everyone in the room all found this adorable, as the nimrods usually do.

"Whichever one's not the cat," one of the brothers concluded.

Sylvester then gasped in shock. Could it be true? Are they really...firing him?

Janice said to the cat, "You heard the bros. If you don't want to be the villain, you will not be featured in any more Tweety shorts, or any future Looney Tunes media."

The tuxedo cat stuttered, "S-s-s-so you're firing me?" He then got down on his knees, pleading, "No, please, don't do this to me. I need my job to keep my family going."

The second brother said, "Don't worry, we'll still be keeping you busy at the studio with a job we trust you'll find more comfortable with, and you'll be partnered up with three new characters." Sylvester looked eager to hear his better job at first, but then, a broom, mop and bucket was tossed in his arms, making his smile disappear. It was clear that since he can't be a star above punching-bag/villain-level, he's demoted to custodian.

(End of Prologue)

* * *

Well, the remake has started. Though, to be honest, I haven't got the whole plot figured out. Basically, in this version, Sylvester loses his acting job and then becomes a secret agent, except I don't know what his mission would be, what evil goal the villain of the film has, or where to put Bugs and the gang in this. I'm not asking anyone to finish the rest of the story for me, but more like give me some ideas or plot pointers, especially slapstick to fit the comedy genre.

I mean, I may not be for the cliche where cats are nothing but scapegoats or beating objects", but I'd still like to include the slapstick comedy to do Looney Tunes justice.

Before anyone asks, Janice Dwarfman is not one of the main characters, even though she's supposed to replace Kate Houghton. She only gets a few scenes, and by the way, her name is supposed to be a parody of her actress's actual name.


End file.
